Generally, information that is stored in a memory medium can be read by a memory reading device. Both the memory medium and the memory reading device can affect a reading quality of the stored information. The memory medium, such as hard disk, DVD, CD, and the like, may have different properties due to various reasons, such as different manufacturers, different models, variations in the manufacturing and materials, and the like. On the other hand, the memory reading device may also have different properties due to manufacturing variations, environmental variations, operational variations, and the like. In order to account for the variations in the properties, various parameters of the memory reading device can be adjusted to achieve a high reading quality. Further, to account for different portions of the memory medium having different properties, the parameters of the memory reading device may be adjusted during reading the memory medium to achieve the high reading quality.